


Limitless

by scisaac_the_socio



Series: The Baby Chronicles [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2017, Anal Sex, Beta Isaac, Bottom Scott, Bottom Scott McCall, Claiming, Delta Scott, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Honeymoon, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Mpreg, Just Married, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mates, Medical, Medical Kink, Mpreg, Nurse Scott, Nurse Scott McCall, Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Isaac, Possessive Isaac Lahey, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Relationship(s), Riding, Rimming, Same-Sex Marriage, Scisaac - Freeform, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Fluff, Title from an NCT Song, Top Isaac, Top Isaac Lahey, Topping from the Bottom, Veterinarian Isaac, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_the_socio/pseuds/scisaac_the_socio
Summary: "Oh Baby it's you."Scott and Isaac are on their honeymoon.(This is an excuse for me to write Scisaac smut honestly...I am not ashamed).





	

Isaac suddenly picked Scott up, who squealed as he was carried over the threshold of their hotel room.

"You're ridiculous." He laughed. Isaac smirked down at him.

"You love my ridiculousness." He responded. He set Scott down in the large bed and went back to grab their bags.

"Come here." Scott begged as Isaac came back. Isaac stood in front him and wrapped his arms around Scott's neck, hand running through his hair. "We're married...married."

"We've been married for a long time."

"I know but now we're married like legally. We're Mr. and Mr. Lahey." Isaac chuckled.

"Yes, we are Mr. and Mr. Lahey with a young Mr. Lahey and two little Mr. and Ms. Laheys at home waiting for us."

"Yeah...please don't bring up our babies when all I'm thinking about is how much I want to ride you."

"Oh?" Isaac asked, eyebrows raised. Scott nodded, crawling back towards the head of the bed. He reached up, hands gliding through Isaac's hair and over his face.

"Cranium. Maxilla." He murmured. "Mandible." He added as he reached Isaac's jaw. Isaac's eyes fluttered closed. They've done this many times, Scott using Isaac as a live diagram to study or simply because he was bored or- most often the case- to turn Isaac on. His hands slid down Isaac's throat to his torso. "Clavicle...Manubrium. Scapula, Sternum. Ribs." He took Isaac's arm in his. "Humerus, Ulna, Radius." He recited before taking Isaac's hand in his. "Carpals, Metacarpals, Phalanges." He sucked a finger into his mouth and Isaac gasped quietly.

"Fuck." He whispered. Scott pulled back and grabbed Isaac's hips.

"Ilium, Ischium. Pubis." He murmured wickedly, hips rolling into Isaac's languidly. He wrapped his arms around Isaac's back, sliding them up his spine. "Coccyx, Saccrum, Lumbar, Thoracic, Cervical." He murmured while Isaac shivered.

"Off, fuck, take it off." Isaac begged as he pulled at Scott's clothes. Scott giggled and let Isaac up so they could both tear off their shirts and pants, shoes and socks having been discarded the minute they walked in. He ended up between Isaac's legs and mouthed at his groin hungrily before kissing his way down his legs. "Fuck, Scott. This is unfair." Scott smirked.

"Femur." He kissed the inside of Isaac's knee. "Patella." He continued down, whispered words raising goosebumps on Isaac's skin. "Tibia, Fibula." He sat up, pulled at Isaac's boxers until his husband got the idea and lifted his hips. "Tarsals, Metatarsals, Phalanges. Calcaneus, Talus." He murmured as he pulled the boxers over Isaac's feet and then discarded them fuck-knows-where. He crawled back up and straddled Isaac's waist.

"Fucking hell, I'm so into you." Isaac groaned. Scott hummed as he rolled his hips.

"Is this where I make the cheesy "not yet but you will be" line or do I start singing Arianna Grande?" Scott asked.

"Hate you." Isaac whined. "Fuck, just- let me eat you out." Scott whimpered and rolled off Isaac to take off his own boxers hastily. " _Come on_ , oh my god I've never wanted to fuck you with my tongue so much in my entire life this is so unfair." Scott crawled back on top of him, shoving his tongue as far into Isaac's mouth as humanly possible. Isaac moaned, hands grabbing Scott's ass. "Gonna make you come on my tongue, gonna eat you out so good Angel- make you whimper and cry then I'm gonna fuck you senseless 'til you're keening and screaming. Fuck you're mine, my mate, my husband, you had my babies. I love you, I love you so much. Fuck it's not even fair that you can get me this worked up over reciting the fucking bones of the human body." Scott gasped.

"Isaac." He groaned. Isaac nudged him, pulled him up until he's on his knees over Isaac's head, hands clutching the headboard tightly.

"Come on Angel, sit on my face. Gonna eat you out so good, have you gagging for it afterwards." Isaac instructed. Scott whimpered brokenly. He whined, high and long, as Isaac held his hips- guiding him down so he could reach before pulling his cheeks apart to reach his hole. He licked around the rim teasingly. Scott gasped, body going taut at the first touch. Isaac's tongue swept over his hole and Scott shivered, instinctively rocking his hips back against the sensation.

" _God_." Scott groaned and Isaac hummed in agreement. His tongue went stiff, pushing past the ring of muscle and Scott whined. Isaac's arms wound around his thighs to keep him still and unable to move away from the assault while he hummed and growled lowly, chest vibrating with the sound.

“Zac!” Scott cried, throwing his head back. He was shaking from the pleasure already, eyes blurring with tears. It felt like they'd been at this forever but it didn't seem like Isaac would stop anytime soon. "Oh God, please. Isaac, please." He whimpered, voice thick with emotion and the headboard creaking under his hands. " _Let me, let me please_." Isaac's grip lessened and Scott's hips moved almost automatically, riding Isaac's tongue. His eyes rolled back and he sobbed, tears streaking down his face. He cried out silently as he came, staring down at Isaac with tear filled eyes. He panted as he came down, body still twitching slightly. Isaac moved him easily, as if he were a rag doll and suddenly he's on his back.

"You're so good." Isaac crooned. "So good for me Angel." Scott's back arched and Isaac lined himself up, pushing in to the hilt in one go and causing Scott's mouth to drop open in surprise.

"Oh my god." He hissed, hands scrambling to grab the sheets and his head thrown back. _"Yes, Zac please_!"

"You're so good, always so good for me Angel." Isaac muttered, thrust rough and deep. Scott groaned and pulled Isaac down into a messy kiss. "Gonna fill you up, pump you full so you can get knocked up again. Want your belly to swell with my cubs again."

"Not fair." Scott whined. "You know I love being pupped up."

"I love seeing you pupped up." Isaac growled. "Full and strong with my babies." He pulled back, lifting Scott up and into his lap. Scott let out a long, guttural moan.

"You-you just like everyone knowing I'm yours." He retorted. Isaac nodded, hips pistoning into Scott's.

" _Yes, mine...all mine_." Isaac agreed. "Want everyone to know that you're mine and I'm yours." He sunk his teeth into Scott's shoulder, biting deep and hard. Scott threw his head back and keened. He shifted, pushing Isaac until the Beta was flat on his back. "Scott!" Isaac gasped. Scott keened again as he stared down at his mate with glowing eyes, rolling his hips to continue their fast tempo from earlier. "Fuck." Isaac hissed, claws clenching at Scott's waist.

"Fuck, fuck. Yes, Zac!" Scott screamed, back arching. "So close, so close please."

"Me too." Isaac agreed. He pulled Scott flush against him so he could whisper in his ear. "Gonna cum for me Angel?" Scott whimpered and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. Gonna cum, wanna cum Zac!"

"Come on then, let me put another baby in you." Isaac begged. Scott's hips stuttered, body jerking and twitching as he lets out a wordless scream and comes. Isaac groans, toes curling and the clench of Scott around him is too much to handle and he's coming too.

Scott's like a live wire afterwards, body still convulsing slightly and Isaac thinks for a moment the Scott's passed out but then he starts rutting against Isaac's stomach, whimpering and begging to get full with pups. Isaac may have created a monster. Scott crawled back to the head of the bed, shoved his face into a pillow- back arched and ass high in the air. An offering.

"You're so eager." Isaac teased lightly. Scott whined in response and wiggled enticingly. "Fuck, I am **so** into you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pup Count:  
> Camden “Cam” Steele McCall-Lacey= Isaac and Scott's son, five years old.  
> Gage Sibongile Boyd= Boyd and Erica's daughter, also five.  
> Khylin Adam Talbot-Hewitt= Mason and Brett's adopted son, four years old.  
> Crystal Victoria Argent= Allison's four year old daughter.  
> Keahu Seth Mahealani= Danny and Ethan's adopted son, three years old.  
> Cody Stephen Talbot-Hewitt= Brett and Mason's three year old adopted son.  
> Meagan Ivonne Hale= Derek and Braeden's daughter, two years old.  
> Ryan Casey Parrish= Parrish and Harley's two year old son.  
> Claudia Joey Stilinski= Stiles and Malia's daughter, one year old.  
> Charles “Charlie” Orny Mahealani= Danny and Ethan's one year old son.  
> Arden Mieko Dunbar= Liam and Kira's daughter, also one year old.  
> Evelyn Heather Stilinski= also Stiles and Malia's daughter, nine months old.  
> Dylan Anthony Stilinski= Stiles and Malia's son, also nine months old (Evelyn's twin brother).  
> Vernon Milton Boyd V "Eric"= Boyd and Erica's seven months old son.  
> Sinqua Mason Boyd= also Boyd and Erica's seven months old son (Eric's twin brother).  
> Matthew "Matt" John McCall-Lahey= also Isaac and Scott's son, four months old.  
> Melissa “Mel” Kelsey McCall-Lacey= Isaac and Scott's four months old daughter (Matthew's twin sister).  
> Maxwell “Max” Cale Steiner= Aiden and Cora's two months old son.


End file.
